


Move Over

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: The Misadventures of Bambi [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Dipper doesn't really wanna share his bed BUT GUESS WHAT TOUGH LUCK KID, Fluff, M/M, Monster Falls AU, deer!dipper, doe!mabel, heavy mention of mabifica, humanoid bill cipher, just fluff, just really short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill are fussing over sharing the bed, Mabel just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Over

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, just a dumb idea that i had last night when i couldn't get to sleep because i couldn't get comfortable. But! Once this is done, i'm diving right into the second chapter you all seem to want.

The moon was illuminating the room through the attic window, casting dark blue shadows and hues of lighter blues all throughout. It was a clear night with a full moon, not a single cloud in the sky, it was one of those nights that if they were able to the Pine's twins would open their window to listen to the quiet comfort of the night. Mabel clutched the edge of her comforter as she curled up more when she heard the sound of a soft slap and Dipper trying to keep his voice in a low whisper when he scolded the other person in his small bed with a 'knock it off'. 

"This would work if you didn't have such a small bed, why can't we just sleep on the floor or something? This would work way better and i wouldn't be so uncomfortable," Bill sighed as he sat up and leaned his back flat against the wooden wall before he arched into a stretch and the sound of his bones popping seemed to loudly echo through the room.

"You can sleep on the floor, i didn't even invite you to stay over, so why should i care if you're uncomfortable," Dipper whispered quietly still, "And be quiet you're going to wake Mabel up."

"She hasn't even fallen asleep, isn't that right Shootin' Star?" Bill cupped his hands around his mouth and raised his voice as both he and the teenage boy looked over at Mabel's bed to see her form under the blankets curl up even more and she let out a frustrated laced growl.

"You guys are so loud.." Mabel spoke tiredly as she carefully maneuvered her body to face the other two, her annoyed expression was visible even from across the room.

"I know he is, but he won't go away," Dipper gestured over at the demon who looked down at him with a narrowed expression before looking back up to the older of the twins.

"Yes he is being loud, but so are you Dipper," Mabel pulled the blankets off of her entirely as she got up off of the bed and walked over to her younger's bed to sigh and fold her arms, looking over them both before asking, "What exactly are you two even trying to do?"

"I just want to sleep," Dipper groaned as he buried his face in his pillow with a groan.

"I want to sleep too-"

"Do you even need to sleep though..?" Mabel cut him off with a curious question.

"Not necessarily, but im in a physical form so i do when i am, and it feels nice," Bill explained to her as she giggled slightly.

"Do you dream too?? Oh wait would you even dream? If you're a dream demon can you give yourself dreams? Or wait, are there more dream demons? And do they give you dreams? Oh wow, what do you dream about??" The girl's smile was radiated as the light source from the windows picked up on her braces.

"I don't really control dreams, or well i don't give them, i manipulate them into whatever it is i want really, a horrid nightmare or a pleasant dream. I do dream, but it's more of lucid dreaming the majority of the time, so it's nothing really different from all the times you guys have been to the Dreamscape," the demon explained further, smiling at how the girl was taking in such an interest in all of this.

Mabel squealed slightly as she clapped her hands, "Oh cool! What do you dream about??"

"Lots of things, just like you guys do," Bill was about to continue before Dipper's head shot up from his pillow.

"I would really like to sleep and have some dreams that you two are seeming to enjoy talking about so much!" He groaned out as he pulled himself up on his hands, shifting carefully til his four legs were tucked beneath him at the head of the bed and his arms folded across his chest.

"Oh right right," Mabel waved him off as she looked at them in thought before drawing in a breath, "Why don't you guys just spoon or something?"

"That's what i was telling him.." Bill's voice trailed off.

"Because it hurts my back when i lay like that, i can't lay straight," Dipper knocked that option down quickly.

"Okay? Face each other then so your body either hangs slightly off the bed, or you can be a bed hog and Bill just has to deal," the doe girl pitched each option quickly, probably went through the same troubles of cuddling with Pacifica before and now knows better about how now.

"No." Dipper shot the option down as quickly as Mabel spoke it.

"Aw, come on! I'd get to see your face all night!" Bill smiled widely over at him.

"Exactly, i'd probably wake up to you staring at me, if i ever get to bed..."

Mabel waved her hands to get their attention, "Okay, okay, Bill why don't you just be the little spoon?"

"What? No, i don't like being the little spoon..." Bill protested, Dipper rolling his eyes at the childishness of his reasoning.

"Oh quiet, you're reasonings are dumb too," Bill turned to him in time for Dipper's eyes to widen as he gawked at him.

"Don't read my thoughts! Creep!" Dipper scolded him as Bill simply snickered.

Mabel sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming on, "How are two even together... Sometimes i wonder."

Bill and Dipper ceased their banter to stare at the girl, an awkward silence before it was broken by the youngest of the trio, "i can't lay completely straight, and i can't lay on my stomach like you can... Bill just wants to snuggle of something that's our whole problem.."

"Okay," Mabel sighed and motioned for the two to get off the bed so she could help them. Once the two were standing next to her she continued speaking, "when me and Pacifica started dating and we went to cuddle it was frustrating because of, well, the whole centaur-ish thing going on with me, so when i was comfortable she wasn't, and when she was i wasn't, til we figured it all out. So we just need to find something that's comfortable for both of you."

"Well i told you the two things for me already, so," Dipper shifted his weight a bit to look up at the lanky demon.

"Uhmm, well i just don't want him laying on me truthfully, he gets heavy after a while," Bill nervously smile at Dipper as the boy, instead of scoffing at him, simply made a gesture of understanding, his face reading 'eh, you got a point.'.

Mabel stood there in thought for a while, twisting her stud earrings while she stared at the bed before sighing in conclusion. The two watched her as she smiled with a brilliant idea, "I got it! Paz and I wake up like this a lot so it should be plenty comfortable for you to do!"

Bill was told to lay on the farthest side of the bed, against the wall with his back on the mattress as he stared at the ceiling waiting patiently. Mabel helped her twin onto the bed, his front legs were bent as he was halfway on the bed, stopping to look back at her with a curious look.

Mabel waved her hands at him, "Just rest your head on his shoulder or something and you're done! Geez, i can't believe i have to guide you through cuddling.." She trailed off with a snorted laugh.

Dipper ignore her sister as he did what he was told, climbing completely onto the bed and staring down at Bill, who was smiling up at him waiting, carefully he laid down still holding his weight however. Once he was close enough Bill wrapped his left arm around him pulled him close only to roll his shoulder a bit when he felt the teen's faint pedicles, starting to protrude out more and more as he grew older. Dipper lifted his head to look up at him to receive an assuring smile as he relaxed fully onto the bed.

It would have actually worked if it weren't for one thing.

Right as Dipper relaxed his whole body tensed as his eyes widened in surprise, clawing at Bill and the bed as he toppled off of the bed. He landed with a thud first, and ass his body flailed and twisted around his hooves scrapped the wooden floor. He stopped moving when he sat with his hind legs sprawled out and propping himself up with his front. Eyes still wide he slowly turned his head to stare at Mabel, who was trying not to laugh and failing to hide her smile.

"Sorry, i guess i forgot that Pacifica's bed is wayyy bigger than ours so i don't have to worry about falling off," Before she could help him herself Bill sat on the edge of the bed and helped the fallen boy up, steadying him as he stood on shaking legs from the surprise.

Dipper crawled on the bed, he didn't really kick him off but Bill stood up to stare at him as his breathing was still shaky. The brunet laid down on his side,  this time facing the others so there would be no chance of him falling off again 

 "Dipper are you alright?" Mabel asked stepping closer.

"I'm fine, Bill come here and just, do whatever i don't care i just want to sleep now," Dipper stayed lying as Bill moved and climb onto the bed with him.

Mabel watched with curiosity as Bill climbed between Dipper and the wall, laying back on his elbows carefully resting his legs over Dipper's lower body, watching him as he laid back on the bed. Bill started to laugh in short, almost barks.

"Hey this is actually pretty comfortable Pine Tree!" He said, twisting slightly to look at the teen's face as he himself smiled happily.

"It actually kinda is i guess.. Huh."

Mabel smiled out of relief, "Everyone comfy then? You guys can sleep? No bickering?"

Bill confirmed that he was fine, leaving the two to stare down at Dipper who had already closed his eyes. With a relaxed sigh he nodded, and as soon as he did he felt the forgotten comforter of his own bed be draped across him and Bill. Mabel walked over to her side of the room, crawling back onto her bed as she folded her legs underneath her both. Shoving a pillow or just underneath her upper stomach and torso before she laid on her stomach, one arm snug under her pillow and the other dangling off the bed.

"Thank you Mabel," Dipper mumbled tiredly after a few minutes, Bill hummed in agreement.

"You're welcome, now sleep, i'm tired," Mabel mumbled herself as she turned her head to face the wall, her eyes closed and already quickly falling to sleep from the exhaustion tugging at her.

Bill laid staring at the ceiling for a while, taking note to how quiet everything was. How the crickets outside were so loud they could be heard as if they were right in the room, and after some time he heard the older Pine's twin softly snore as she fell completely into slumber. Bill sighed softly as he paid attention to how his legs rose and fell with Dipper's breathing, a faint grin tugging at his lips. He lazily rested his right arm across his stomach as he closed his eyes to see if he could actually fall asleep instead of stay wide awake like usual.

Dipper next to him shifted slightly as best he could, his upper body twisting slightly towards Bill as he barely opened his eyes and saw Bill's hand laying on his stomach. Moving his right arm a bit he lazily took hold of the demons ungloved hand in his own, lulling his head more into Bill's shoulder. It wasn't exactly comfortable, with his body twisted and contorted a bit, but he could still fall asleep like this, his eyes closed again as he was bordering on sleep and awake.

Bill closed his eyes again, after watching Dipper, leaning towards him a bit more, "Goodnight Bambi."

Dipper groaned tiredly in protest at the name but it died of into a goodnight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Bookmark, Kudos~!! (\\(^-^)/) yeah i didn't know how to end this though.. so hopefully not too lame


End file.
